fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA068
Synopsis The episode provides a short recap of the previous episode's events, involving the beginning of the Wild Rose Masquerade, and the series of double battles which ensued with Noxon and Rosa advancing to the second round while Dante was knocked out. In the sixth battle of the first round, Yazmyne and Gordon are set to battle, and the pair chuck their PokeBalls, ready to battle. Yazmyne vs. Gordon As his Pokemon, Gordon chooses Sneasel and Quagsire while Yazmyne chooses Electabuzz and Eevee. Seeing Gordon again, Electabuzz is revved up for a win. Gordon cannot wait to see how much Electabuzz as grown since evolution while Michael thinks it will be that much greater when he defeats finally Electabuzz later in the tournament. Gordon is granted the first attack, and the trainer commands Shadow Ball from Sneasel. Sneasel generates a black orb in his hand before firing it toward Yazmyne's Pokemon, but the Evolution Pokemon bats it into the air with Iron Tail. Yazmyne says she'd love to destroy that orb for a contest appeal, but this is a battle. Electabuzz jumps and uses Focus Punch on the orb. The power of Focus Punch accelerates and empowers the Shadow Ball as Electabuzz sends it back to Gordon's Pokemon. Gordon calls to Quagsire who blinds Electabuzz with Mud Bomb, this stopping its attack. Audrey guesses that would have been major point loss for Yazmyne in a contest. As Electabuzz is still in the air, Quagsire summons rocks out of the air with Rock Slide. The rocks descend and crash down on Electabuzz and Eevee. Quagsire and Sneasel follow up with Mud Bomb and Shadow Ball. While the attacks seem to connect, Electabuzz protects himself and Eevee with Light Screen, but it only lessons the damage. Yazmyne orders Eevee to use Hidden Power. Eevee leaps into the air and rains a Hidden Power on her opponents. Quagsire uses its powerful tail to throw the rocks from Rock Slide to collide with the Hidden Power. Before Yazmyne's Pokemon can make another move, Sneasel acts first with Ice Shard and blasts Eevee. Fergus sees Gordon winning this one, but Rosa doesn't want to count Yazmyne out just yet. Yazmyne tries to think up a plan, but Gordon does not allows her. He has Quagsire clash against Electabuzz with Ice Punch against Electabuzz's Focus Punch. Eevee and Sneasel then clash with Iron Tail and Metal Claw. As Electabuzz and Quagsire maintain their power struggle, Yazmyne orders a second Focus Punch, and Electbuzz delivers a powerful punch with its left hand. Eevee follows with Hidden Power to knock back Sneasel. Sneasel and Quagsire begin to recover, but Yazmyne has Eletabuzz use Light Screen again. However, she has Electabuzz use Light Screen on his opponents as a box. The audience is surprised, never having seen Light Screen being used in such a way. Gordon has his Pokemon with Shadow Ball and Mud Bomb to now avail. At the same time, Yazmyne commands Eevee to use Iron Tail while Electabuzz uses Discharge. Eevee holds up her steel tail and Electabuzz electrifies Eevee to power her Iron Tail. Eevee's tail absorbs the electricity as a great electrical conductor as Yazmyne planned. Electabuzz stops his electric current as Eevee attacks with their electric Iron Tail combination, which has Eevee's tail radiate with gray steel and yellow electricity. Rosa remarks the attacks as a beautiful display while Fergus takes as many pictures as he can. Michael looks on with jealously. Gordon trues to think up a plan, but realizes too late that physical attacks will shatter the Light Screen. Eevee slams her electric Iron Tail onto the cage, destroying it as well as striking Sneasel and Quagsire in an explosion for a devastating attack. The Light Screen catalyzes from the attack, causing an explosion, enveloping the three Pokemon. The smoke clears, showing Sneasel, Quagsire, and Eevee knocked out from the explosion. As Yazmyne still has Electabuzz to battle, she is declared the winner. Aftermath Noxon cannot help but giggle a little while Rosa and Dante burst into laugh at the victor, for her own combinations defeated her own Pokemon. Yazmyne, embarrassed by the situation, collects Eevee and Electabuzz, stating that her combinations still need work. Meanwhile, Gordon collects his two Pokemon, thanking them for their hard work. Yazmyne returns to the stands and takes a deep breath. She tells them to laugh it up. Noxon is still giggling while Rosa has no words but her facial expression says it all. Megumi suggests that Yazmyne only entered to perfect her contest combinations. Yazmyne says she intends to win but Megumi is right. After a pause, Megumi says it needs work if she still wants to be seen as a Top Coordinator, but the embarrassed Yazmyne already knows that. Michael looks on at Yazmyne getting red in the face with her friends, screaming in his head if this is a joke to her. Noxon feels those glaring eyes behind him. In seventh battle, Audrey teams with her Bayleef and Pikachu while Fergus chooses Furret and Ursaring. Furret and Pikachu engage in a speed battle while Bayleef holds off Ursaring's raw power. Pikachu manages to outmaneuver Furret and land a powerful Thunderbolt to knock it out. Bayleef pins Ursaring to the ground with Vine Whip and defeats it with a Body Slam, allowing Audrey to advance to the second round. Megumi has Sableye and Ninetales perform their way to her spot in the quarterfinals against David's Golbat and Weavile, which is the last match of the day. Day One Ends The Lords dismiss the trainers for the day, and the quarterfinals will continue tomorrow. Yazmyne and her friends go to the nearby hotel with the the boys going into the sauna. Gordon, Fergus, and Noxon begin talking about their friends and battles, but Michael is visibly disinterested and distant. Noxon confronts Michael about his attitude, but Michael tells him to save the lecture after their battle tomorrow. Meanwhile, Yazmyne cleans her Eevee, who she's still mad at for getting dirty while playing around. Meanwhile, Electabuzz is enjoying some well deserved food. Yazmyne apologizes to her Pokemon about her failed combination but thanks them both for a great victory. Yazmyne says they'll be training harder after the competition, but Eevee and Electabuzz are more than ready. The girls are out of the baths and try on new kimonos for the next day's battles. Megumi decides on an indigo one while Audrey chooses blue and silver. Rose goes with red and blue. Audrey's Pikachu tries to leave to find Eevee, but Audrey stops him, remdining Pikachu she's still on punishment for playing around and getting filthy Pikachu is sad and more importantly, bored. Second Round Begins: Michael vs. Noxon The episode turns to the morning of the Round 2 matches. The remaining eight trainers and the audience are all present with the audience excited for the upcoming battles. Fireworks are set off and Claire begin the matches. Rosa excitedly comments that she's gonna win this tournament, which is contested by Michael and some of the other remaining trainers. In the first match of the second round, Noxon and Michael are set to battle, ready to have that discussion Michael avoided. The trainers are introduced: Noxon a Dragon Master in training but also a Coordinator with three ribbons and there is Michael a participant of the Aster Discharge, who lost in the second round, but he's got four badges now and he's become a hardened contestant in this tournament. The two trainers move to their side of the field. Rosa wonders what Pokemon the two are going to use. Gordon predicts Croconaw since it knows Blizzard and Noxon showed two Pokemon that are weak to icy attacks. Audrey is upset as she does not want to see her rival lose to anyone but her. Yazmyne and Rosa then suddenly recall that Michael has an actual Ice-Type on his team. Fergus readies his camera. Noxon sends out his Pokemon first: Dragonair and a Seviper, another Pokemon that belongs to the Dragon Egg Group. Michael calls out his Croconaw, as Gordon predicted, and a Froslass. From the stands, Audrey scans Sealeo and Gordon comments that it's a cute Pokemon. Rosa and Yazmyne comment that Spheal evolved. Despite the Dragonair's weakness to ice, Noxon is not phased. Michael is granted the first attack, and he commands Ominous Wind and Aqua Tail. Noxon commands Twister and Scary Face. Dragonair generates a large vortex with his tail then Seviper uses Scary Face, reflecting its face as an illusion in the Twister, creating a frightening image that stuns Michael's Pokemon, ferocious in their own right. Fergus feverishly takes pictures of the impressive contest combination. Gordon applauds that Noxon became so good at double battles very quickly. Michael loses his temper and yells at his Pokemon to get it together immediately, making Yazmyne, Audrey, and Fergus glare. Only Froslass overcomes her fear and releases her Ominous Wind. Seviper bursts through the Twister and deflects the Ominous Wind with Poison Tail. The Aurora Beam reflects off Seviper'stail in a beautiful glow and Seviper strikes Froslass. Michael is furious and Noxon asks where his uppity character went. Dragonair enters his Twister and attacks Froslass with Fire Blast, Noxon planning to take out Michael's Pokemon one at a time. Croconaw intervenes at turns the flames into steam with Aqua Tail. Since Fire Blast fails, Noxon commands Twister again. The gem on Dragonair's neck glows as he summons another storm, swooping up Croconaw and Sealeo while dispersing the steam. Yazmyne privately says that Noxon is like Lincoln, able to turn others' strategies and combinations into his own in a very short period time. Dante comments that Noxon is making a run at her sobriquet "Storm Princess!" Seviper then torches the storm with Flamethrower, astonishing everyone even more as Michael's Pokemon are swallowed in a blaze. The flames dissipate and Audrey sees Yazmyne's heart racing. Audrey correctly guesses that Yazmyne wants to battle Noxon right now. Yazmyne points out that Audrey looks flushed too. "Absolutely," Audrey responds. Croconaw rises, but Froslass is very hurt from the last attack, as it was super-effective. Michael tells Froslass, he's only going to say it once "GET UP," shaking the close onlookers. Afraid of her trainer's ire, Froslass gets up. Michael than commands Hail. The Ice-Type glows blue and a thick fog forms. Form the fog, sleet falls, striking Dragonair and Seviper. Croconaw also takes damage but braves the attack with Gordon commenting that Michael must have trained Croconaw to endure the effects of Hail. The audience is impressed, and Rosa comments that after the next attack is obvious. Yazmyne questions this and understands as Froslass and Croconaw unleash a double Blizzard, for a devastating attack. Dragonair attempts to repel the attack with Fire Blast, augmented by Seviper's Flamethrower. Noxon succeeds, but Croconaw blindsides both Pokemon with Shadow Claw. Noxon has Dragonair disperse the hailstorm with Twister. The two serpentine Pokemon then scurry toward their opponents preparing Poison Tail and Iron Tail. Michael orders Shadow Claw and Blizzard. Croconaw's paw generates a dark black claw. She then jumps and Froslass uses Blizzard on Croconaw to the stadium's surprise. The Blizzard fuses with the Shadow Claw, making the snowballs mix with the Shadow Claw. Croconaw smashes the ground, and the force of the attack destroys the ground beneath them and sends a shock wave, filled with ice and ominous energy that catches Seviper and Dragonair. When the snow begins to fade away, Noxon's Pokemon are shown unable to battle from the brutal attack, making Michael the winner. Aftermath Michael is officially declared the winner of the match by the Lords, allowing him to advance to the semifinals. The crowd cheers in excitement from the intense battle, and the Lords add that the battle was wonderful. Fergus says it was another ugly victory, but repeats Yazmyne's words from the other day that a victory is still a victory. Audrey is rather unfazed. She says that Michael most definitely won, but Noxon was the better trainer and strategist. He'll still be fierce competition at the Grand Festival. Megumi agrees, but Yazmyne is silent, visibly afflicted by the way Michael continues to treat his Pokemon.Yazmyne's Eevee, having been playing with Audrey's Pikachu the whole time sees the anger in Yazmyne's eyes and walks over to calm her. Yazmyne picks up Eevee saying there is no need to worry and her face lightens though Eevee knows better. Noxon collects Dragonair and Seviper; they gave an amazing battle, but his feelings toward Michael not having changed a bit. Michael says that he's the winner so Noxon doesn't have the right to say a word. Noxon and Michael head to the stands. Gordon, Audrey, Fergus, and Yazmyne all tell Noxon that his game as reached a new level, much better that the Etylia Town Contest. The commentators reflect on the match, especially on Noxon's end. They know he's sad about winning, but the level of his performance was incredible, certain he'll be winning his fourth ribbon. Rosa goes to her battle, prepared to battle Jason and enter the third round. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Gordon and advances to the second round *Audrey defeats Fergus and advances to the second round *Megumi advances to the second round *Noxon is revealed to have captured a Seviper *Michael's Snorunt is revealed to have evolved into Froslass *Michael defeats Noxon and advances to the third round *Rosa begins her battle with Jason For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Michael *Gordon *Megumi *Rosa *Noxon *Fergus *Audrey *David *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Froslass (Michael's) *Sableye (|Megumi's) *Drowzee (Megumi's) *Quagsire (Gordon's) *Sneasel (Gordon's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Seviper (Noxon's) *Furret (Fergus') *Ursaring (Fergus') *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Bayleef (Audrey's) *Weavile (David's) *Golbat (David's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Nick Category:Riau Adventures